Miscellany Ventures
by Azurez
Summary: A series of chapters, one-shots and scenes involving crossovers with Harry Potter that may or may not become full-fledged fics of their own. The rating will change depending on the genre and crossover. Pairings will be varied from slash, het and general.
1. Vertical Divergence - HP x PKMN

**Vertical Divergence**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter. Pokemon belongs to GameFreak, Junichi Mastuda and Tajiri Satoshi and Harry Potter belongs JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. Please support the official release.

 _Summary:_ An alternate take on Ash's journey with an childhood friend, whose past is shrouded within mystery. Their journey together leaves them on an adventure that no one would have thought as insidious evil lurks within the shadows, hunting the two trainers vigorously. Pre-Slash. Not AKHP.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

A moment passed. And then several more moments went by. Impatience started to creep on the younger man that resided outside the door glancing at his watch marred with a frown while the sun's rays covering him whole covering the expression settled upon is features before knocking on the door again. However, once more no answer seemed to come.

"Ash." The boy's voice drawled out, dryly. "C'mon. Get up. We're going to be late!"

Nothing.

A sigh parted from his lips shaking his head solemnly before beginning to reach towards the door preparing to knock again, only to nearly trip upon hearing a click from the other side while the doorway opened revealing a woman wearing a tiredly amused smile watching him almost fall onto the ground and giggled silently. His eyes glanced to the side feeling the sides of his face beginning to glow brightly after that little display. Quickly readjusting posture and balance bowing his head in a shy manner, subtle shifting to greet her quietly.

"Morning Mrs. Ketchum," He mumbled politely.

Delia giggled. "Good morning, Harry."

"I'm guessing Ash isn't up yet?" He inquired blithely.

"Unfortunately," She sighed, shaking her head. "That boy he was so eager to become a Pokemon trainer last night that he accidentally broke his alarm clock. And you know once he is asleep it's almost utterly impossible for him to wake up," Delia's arms rested against her chest. "Whatever am I going to do with that boy?"

"He has to wake up eventually." Harry pointed out, nonchalantly. "Ash is going to have to eat after all."

Delia nodded humming. "That is true. Good thing I already started making something," As she clapped her hands. "Why don't you come in and have some. Instead of waiting outside?"

"You sure?" He asked, subconsciously sliding his hands into his pockets staring up. "I don't want to be a bother."

"Oh don't be silly." She waved dismissively, sliding him inside the house without a single thought. "You are Ash's best friend after all. And I'm sure he'd be thrilled to see that you… once he gets up that is." Delia continued to lead him straight into the kitchen, where the aroma of something cooking hovered into the air spreading around the kitchen and making it's way around the rest of the house. "Now then, you just go and get yourself seat and I'll get you a plate."

Harry slide himself in the chair arching a brow. "You sure we shouldn't wait for Ash? We're already late as it is."

"Don't worry," Delia informed. "There is still time I'm sure. Professsor Oak isn't that mean."

The male refrained from speaking further pressing his lips thinly. "Right," He began with a drawl. "I guess you have a point considering how many students are coming. It's not like it's even the afternoon yet so we do still have some time." Hopefully soon Ash would end up waking up though knowing his friend it would take more than an earthquake to move him from the longer slumber. As the plate place before him, he did not hesitate to dig into the pancakes that were toppled upon one another bathed in delicious syrup alongside the bacon and the glass of juice sitting near the side, being a chef, Delia's skills in the kitchen were exemplary. "This is great, thank you!" Harry thanked sincerely.

"You're welcome!" She responded, brightly wearing a warm smile upon her face. "So how is your godfather?"

Harry swallowed a piece of the pancake. "He's good. Finally has time to be home now since finishing his job, but Sirius said he might end up having to go on another mission again soon…"

A flicker of emotion passed through her eyes quickly enough that Harry could not decipher though Delia's expression had been soft enough for him to easily read. She felt sympathy for his situation due to not having his parents and for his guardian to be working in order to support them; though Sirius had enough money for them to live off of for the first portion of their lives. Ultimately once he had grown old enough and able to attend school had Sirius gone looking for a job and landed on with the Pokemon Rangers, acting as a full fledge member and then some. It might not have been the best of jobs but it had been one that allowed Sirius to make a steady living for them while still being there for him and seeing the world at the same time.

It made sense that there would be sympathy knowing that all Harry had is Sirius just as Ash only had her. Two parents doing their best to raise their kids in the best manner possible, which had not an easy feat and with a town like Pallet…

Your business ended up being everyone's business.

"M _o_ m!" Ash's voice snapped Harry out of his thoughts as the room began to shake with the stomping from upstairs. "Why didn't you try and wake me up?!"

Delia turned and yelled. "I did sweetheart. Several times but you kept on snoozing away!"

Ash slide into the kitchen doorway dressed in his green and yellow stripped pajamas jogging in place. "You should have tried harder!" He scowled. "Now I'm going to be late and Harry's probably already there. We promised we'd get our first Pokemon together!"

"Yo." Harry waved from the side.

"He's already here dear." She informed pointing to further emphasis Harry's greeting. "Has been for awhile, now instead of rushing out the door why don't you sit down first to eat and then change before you go. After all first impressions are important especially for a future Pokemon Master like yourself!" Turning back towards the stove and beginning to flip more pancakes as Ash's face turned red with embarrassment sliding over towards the chair next to him.

Harry decided to spare him from further humiliation. "So, you ready? It's the big day."

"Huh? Oh!" Ash's eyes widened before grinning. "I am. I spent all night thinking whom I'm going to pick."

"And?"

His friend grinned giving the peace sign. "I'm going with Squirtle!"

"Sturdy water type," Harry mused thoughtfully stroking his chin bemused before nodding approvingly. "That seems like a good choice for you. I'm leaning towards Charmender myself honestly."

Ash crossed his arms as the plate appeared in front him. "That's my second choice."

"If they are still any left." Harry pointed out.

"Gary probably got first pick." Ash stated, stuffing his food straight into his mouth unapologetic and swallowed roughly. "Being the Professor's grandson and all."

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes mainly due to how true that statement had been. Gary always enjoyed hanging over his popularity and charisma he had over them along with the power of being the famous Professor Oak's grandson, having personal firsthand experience with Pokemon and private lessons with his grandfather whenever he wanted. If that had not been enough he would have his parents do things for him. Going as far as having a party on the same day as Ash's birthday and having the rest of the town skip his friend's birthday with only Delia, Sirius, Ash and himself in attendance; and that had only been the tip of the iceberg of Gary's utter arrogance. The brunet had a mean streak the size of Jupiter. Harry personally had never really understood the vendetta towards Ash that Gary held only that the other seemed to enjoy his friend being completely miserable.

Frankly, the one reason why Harry had not gone over there and punched the living daylights out of Gary had been due to Ash's urgings. Though that did not mean he could not pull any unsuspecting pranks on Oak whenever needed. No one had ever been able to trace those pranks back to him, thanks to Sirius' training.

"You both finished?"

Harry and Ash glanced at each other smiling sheepishly holding up their empty plates towards Delia. She merely shook her head smiling before ordering Ash upstairs to change into something more appropriate for their first day, not taking very long before his friend had returned wearing his black shirt underneath a blue and white jacket plus a pair of denim blue jeans with his trademark hat sitting upon his head and his hands outfitted with green fingerless gloves. The look of happiness and glee plastered across his face had been enough to light up the entire room with smiles as the two departed from the Ketchum house bidding Ash's mother farewell for the day as the two darted towards the lab.

Excitement did not even begin to describe how the two were feeling chatting amongst each other of the possibilities and Pokemon that they would be able to see through their journey together.

"Oh man I can't wait to see what Pokemon I'll get!" Ash threw up his hands in a punching motion grinning widely.

Harry gave a slight laugh. "Me either. I've been thinking about since forever."

"After all these years we finally get to meet our Pokemon!" He punched one hand into his fists. "It's going to be great!" It had been his lifelong dream to become a Pokemon trainer and even longer to becoming a Pokemon Master! This had been his very first step towards reaching that dream. Ash could not contain the grin which continued to stretch across his face glowing brightly underneath the glistening sun. His adrenaline began to reach it's peak speeding up his pace reflecting his eagerness to get to the lab.

However, Harry held out his hand frowning preventing him from going any further. At first Ash felt slightly annoyed at being stopped only to follow the line of sight. He blanched instantly understanding the reason.

Gary's fan club had been parked right outside the lab. Literally.

"Wait…" Harry's eyes narrowed. "Are those cheerleaders?"

Ash stared. "A… apparently?"

"How?"

"He is Gary Oak after all." Ash lamented, flatly. "There isn't anything he can't get with his name."

Harry snorted. "Spoiled brat."

"He is smart," Ash pointed out. "And strong-"

"The first part I'll concede too. But he isn't strong," Harry countered flatly and rolled his eyes at the crowd gather cheering for Gary. Somehow he really should have seen this coming, the brunet loved attention and stirring up attention for himself. "C'mon. Let's just go and finally get this over with."

"Right behind you."

Pushing through the crowd proved to be far tougher than originally anticipated with how large of a crowd had been cheering loudly adding to the immense energy erupting from the bystanders that gathered around the smug bastard, soaking up the entirety of it all. Gary made different poses smirking widely while his cheerleaders kicked up their legs and ruffled their pompoms chanting his name over and over again in annoyingly high pitched voices. Harry felt surprised that none of them managed to irate anyone nor shatter the glass of the car behind them. He wiggled his nose in disgust at the display, though not even remotely surprised by the turn of events. Ever since the unpleasant meeting between them all those years ago he always figured that Gary would turn out be the biggest attention seeker on the planet and here just proved how corrected his assessment had been, not even that but more than likely his parents bought him the car too.

With how shiny and glossy it appeared. Fancy too now that he got a good glimpse of the thing red and white for an car.

"Well, well, well." Gary sneered looking down upon them. "Look whom we have here Ashy-boy and his little friend too."

Harry resisted the urge to punch him. "Oh look. It's the Wicked Witch, how about you let us pass before we decide to dump water on you to melt." He eyed him sarcastically before adding. "Not that it would be hard to make you melt."

"Do you mind moving?" Ash asked, ignoring the angry look appearing on his ex-friend's face. "We're trying to get inside of the lab."

"Shut up Ash." Gary snapped, glaring at Harry. "You think you're so smart don't' you?"

"Smarter than you that's for certain," He responded.

Gary tsked glaring at him angrily turning away. "I don't have time to deal with either of you. The real Pokemon Master needs go and get a start of his journey," to emphasis further he snapped his fingers rudely. "Girls!"

And right one cue…

"Gary! Gary! He's the best! If he can't do it, no one can! Gooooo Gary!"

The Cheerleaders lined up in a row kicking their legs upwards in unison waving their pompoms enthusiastically cheering loudly with their obnoxious shrilling drowning out the cried of the crowd. At this point Harry figured that neither set particularly had any cent intelligence and began to push past them nonchalantly refusing to participate in the utter annoyance that went on before him. Harry could only stand being around Gary for so long before his urge to slam him into the ground surfaced only being shoved back down to the corridors of his mind by sheer force of will. It would not do good for his Pokemon Career if he initiated a fist fight before getting his trainer license plus it would reflect badly upon Sirius, as well as Ash and his mother.

Ash seemed to the same sentiment following after him ignoring Gary utterly as they walked around the car proceeding straight up towards the lab leaving the crowds behind. The noise began to fade the further they went eventually reaching inwards to the lab slamming the door behind them.

"Who does Gary think he is?" Ash growled, curling his fists. "The real Pokemon master? Yeah right!"

"Just ignore him." Harry assured, steering forwards. "He's simply trying to get us riled up and angry. That's how bullies act after all, trying to compensate for themselves and their own short comings."

His friend's anger remained. "I hate it when he acts like that."

"Same." Harry supplied, nodding. "But I think we both know Gary well enough to know that eventually it's going to come back and bite him straight in the ass." That would teach that little brat a thing or two. Personally, he could not wait until the day when Gary finally realized just how insignificant he truly was. It would be a moment to relish. That aside he started to brace himself with the meeting with Professor Oak, having prior experience with meeting with the rest of the Oak family, to say he did not expect much from the man had been relatively low for expectations. "Let's just go and get this done with."

"Heh~" Ash grinned, excitement appearing nonchalantly heading into the lab.

Needless to say the very first meeting with Oak had proved Harry correct. The man turned out to be an unrepentant prick.

The Professor seemed to have no problem joking around with them in the beginning then made an 180 turn of his personality upon revealing the three Pokeballs sitting upon the machine each with a symbol representing the type; Fire, water, and grass. The three standard and basic types of Pokemon as well as being the region's set of starters; Charmender, Squirtle and Bulbasaur. Harry took a step back allowing Ash to be the very first to make the choice, going around them and making his choice for Squirtle. However, it happened to be empty.

"The early Pidgey gets the worm," Oak commented, uncaring.

Ash shook his head. "That's okay," He stated, turning back to Harry. "Is it okay if…?"

"Go right ahead, Ash." Harry smiled gesturing towards the Pokeball receiving a smile from his friend watching Ash grab onto the Charmender Pokeball… and apparently had been empty as well.

"What?" His eyes widened. "Charmender got taken too?"

"Yep." The Professor nodded. "Got here early to get it too. Just like the two of you should have been."

Harry shot him a look. "You knew that there was going to be five of us. Otherwise you would have made a limit to three trainers," He pointed out flatly. "But if that's the case I'm certain that the media will have a field day. I can just imagine the news line: _'Famous Professor Oak: Lies to children everywhere! Cheats them out of their dreams!'_ not to mention all that trust you built in the town would dwindle. And if I had to hazard a guess, Bulbasaur already got taken too. Right?" The way Oak began to sweat meant Harry had been on point. Unimpressed had been a giant underestimate seeing the crescent fallen look resting upon Ash's face he sighed. "Let's go talk with Sirius. Maybe he has a few Pokemon he can give us."

Ash glanced back towards the machine, to Oak before his eyes resting upon his friend. The look of utter dejection slipped upon his face covering with is face facing downwards giving a slight nod. "Okay." He whispered quietly.

"N-Now just see here!" Oak protested, hurriedly. "Y-you can't go and get Pokemon from him. You need a license first-"

"Which we can easily get from a Pokemon Ranger and from a Pokemon Center," Harry retorted, unmoved by the pathetic attitude from the man. "Our results already got set straight to League qualifying us to receive our licence and our Pokemon, since you don't seem willing to give us any we're going with the second option. Since we can't very well guarantee that you'll be even to do so once we release this story worldwide; after all…" His hands slide into his pockets gazing at the Professor from the corner of his eyes smirking coldly. "Makes you wonder just how your reputation will hold once the story's out. My thoughts? Pokemon Professor or not, but I'm sure all your dirty little secrets you've hide will emerge too."

That sent the man paling instantly gaping in horror at the threat grapping his arms around the machine to hold what little balance he had.

"… Mom's going to be pretty disappointed too," Ash murmured quietly pausing within his stroll not sparing a glance and proceeded once more towards the door.

Oak scrambled off the floor. "W-wait!"

The two trainers paused willingly to give him a quick moment's glance fixed with disappointment and wariness. Distrustful of the man that deceived prior wasting their time preparing for the day they went on their adventure only to end up with disappointment.

"I do have two more Pokemon left." Oak stated, swallowing. "One is a rare breed of Pokemon where the other one…. The other one…" Pausing. "Is particularly dangerous."

Harry made no move to say anything merely pinning a stare.

The Pokemon Professor sighed heavily pushing a button as two Pokeballs surfaced showing one with a lightning bolt in the middle and the other had a DNA symbol in the middle. Carefully prompting the two to step forward, Ash and Harry exchanged a subtle glance before following Oak towards the Pokeballs observing from a safe distance. The professor leaned forward opening the safest one as the room glowed brightly enough to cover the machine before them, steadily beginning to die down not too long afterwards; the glimmer of the light seemed to dwell upon revealing the small brown like-fox that sat patiently beaming up towards the two with excited brown eyes peering back and forth letting out a cheerful noise wagging it's tail in excitement. Around the neck had been white fur presenting in a mane like formation despite the fox-like appearance, and canine mannerisms.

"This is…" Harry began taken aback by the presence. "This is an Eevee!"

Ash blinked. "An Eevee?"

"The evolution type Pokemon. You know," He gestured his hand. "The one that can evolve into different types Pokemon depending on the stones and attributes?"

"Oh!" His friend's eyes widened. "That one!"

Eevee took no time instantly leaping straight towards Harry's arms snuggling up against him happily letting out murmurs of content. Blinking slowly at the sudden decision made without even consulting his friend shrugging his shoulders apologetic, there had been nothing which could be done now. Eevee had chosen him as his trainer. The soft fur pressed up against his body warmly.

"It seems that Eevee has chosen you!" Oak commented, approving with a cheerful nod.

"I guess so." Harry agreed, petting the soft fur as his partner happily snuggled up against him with a cheerful chirp.

Ash grinned pointing towards himself. "That means it's my turn right?"

The utter reluctance that crossed Oak's face had said enough his finger shakily pressing the button. At first nothing had occurred until a bolt of electricity emerged and zapped across the room spreading and hitting everything nearly nothing had been untouched as Ash and Harry ducked when the electricity shot at them. The streams of the electricity spread wildly without end almost destroying the machine and the Pokeballs that had been sitting there, the power shined brightly nearly blinding them, touch having reacted quickly enough to cover their eyes in time to avoid such a fate as the sounds started to die down slowly compared to Eevee's appearance. Eventually there had been nothing left other than a strange creature sitting there shaking his head wildly, a slightly chubby looking yellow rodent with long ears with black at the ends and head rosy red circles upon the cheeks and an bolt like tail.

The look of disinterest upon being released from the ball though gave a tired _'Chuuu…._ '

"This…" Oak began, slowly. "This is Pikachu, an electric type Pokemon. Normally a very standard type of Pokemon. This little guy has proven himself to be particularly strong."

"I don't care about power or being powerful." Ash commented, stubbornly shaking his head with a slight angered look which shifted into a far more gentle expression holding out his hand towards Pikachu. "I want to be friends with you Pikachu; I know…." He gave a sheepish grin. "I know I don't look much, but I want to work together with you to achieve a dream.

Pikachu stared for the longest time.

And then….

"Well, well Ashy-boy!" The ever present mocking tone of Gary Oak flew through the air completely with the smug look that sat upon his face smirking widely at him.

Ash and Harry had been burnt to a crisp. Pikachu had not taken kindly towards Ash's offer at first reacted rather belligerently at the teen blasting him and everyone else in the room with a strong electrical attack frying all three of them, needless to say no one had been happy. It had been obvious that the electric type had no interest in working with Ash, showing just how stubborn the Pokemon had been, rather similarly to his trainer. The four paused wearing deadpanned stares as the obnoxious person that had been Gary started to approach them.

The brunet sneered. "You finally got your starter? It doesn't look much by the looks of it," He sneered.

"Watch your mouth Gary!" Ash snapped. "Pikachu is worth ten times as more than your starter!"

"And four-eyes got the pathetic little Eevee!" Gary laughed, having a thrill. "Those two _loser_ Pokemon suit the both of you! Losers to a 'T'!"

Harry's eyes glowed darkly. "Only a loser would refer to others as a loser, Oak. Then again you probably don't possess enough brain cells to know that. Pity, and here I thought you were actually a smart person. Oh wait no that's a lie. I've never thought that."

"You know what?" Gary began, glaring. "I think it's high time the two of you finally learned your place. Let's have an official Pokemon battle!"

"There's two of us and only one of you, Gary." Harry stated, flatly. "Hardly fair."

Gary sneered. "Fine. Then I'll battle _you_ then Black!"

"Fine." Harry had been itching to battle him for a while now. Utterly ignoring the annoying chanting from their resident cheerleaders Gary had dragged with him, really how desperate for attention was he anyway? "Just don't go crying when you lose!"

"Shut up!" Gary grabbed his Pokeball. "Squirtle let's go!"

"Eevee!" The normal type leaped from his shoulders shifting into an offensive position.

Ash moved to the sidelines acting as a referee with Pikachu reluctantly observing the situation utterly disinterested. "The rules will be simple, a one on one battle. The first Pokemon to be left standing shall be declared the winner! So, let the battle… begin!"

* * *

End Chapter.

This has been a little tidbit that I've been working on for awhile now and which never really took off the ground, the sheets of notes that I have written out for the fic is amazing. It's something I've been meaning to actually sit down to write for a long time; though life had other plans. The pairings for the fic were not entirely chosen; Gary Oak is NOT being paired with anyone; he's still in his douche/asshole-ish phase. Will he grow out of it? Hard to say.

Hope all of you enjoyed this little one-shot. Who knows? Maybe I'll add in more scenes in regards to this universe, eventually. Anyway please leave constructed criticism in your reviews and look forward to the next one-shot coming up!


	2. Spellbound - HP x Prince of Tennis

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor do I own Harry Potter. Both series belong to their respected owners and publishers please support the official releases.

Summary: When Jirou accidentally drags a friend of his to Rikkaidai events around them and their fellow tennis players begin to unravel filled with mystery, wonder and danger. PoT x HP.

Pairings: NiouHP and Implied MaruiJirou

* * *

 _Spellbound_

Niou Masaharu had been called many things over the years.

From the imposter, the copier to the genius and schemer of the Rikkaidai Tennis Team; even some referred to him as a brother and as a close friend. All of them were true in some fashion or another, something that he had been relatively proud of. His skills in impersonation and pranking had been legendary ever since his childhood only gaining more notoriety once he had gotten older. Personally, everyone could use a laugh here and there to lighten up the mood and whatnot; especially old man Sanada and that cheeky little brat Akaya.

Then again no one had truly been same from his impersonations. Not even good boss, though, Masaharu preferred reserving that for freaking out Akaya whenever possible. Captain Yukimaru knew that all of his mischief were all in good jest and never reprimanded.

"Oi!"

Speak of the devil. Literally, rushing in had been Kirihara Akaya whom had been red in the face throwing up his tennis racket irritably.

Marui blew his bubble gum staring at the younger. "What is it?"

"You are causing quite a fuss." Yanagi pointed out glancing up from his laptop and glanced towards the second year's direction frowning.

Yangyuu paused within his serve curiosity piqued at the suddenness of Kirihara appearing with such an expression. Fiddling with his glasses slightly pushing them up with his finger as his eyes slide back to him, keeping stoic and in control as Masaharu shrugged his shoulders in response; who knew what was going through the brat's head. The bemused look sitting upon Captain Yukimaru's face had said it all approaching the second year with the ever stoic Vice-Captain Sanada behind him. Whatever the reason had been it damn better had be a good one. The trickster snorted somewhat kicking his legs up a bit observing from the sidelines a bit unable to keep himself from watching.

Who knows maybe that cheeky little brat would be good for something!

"I-it's that Hyotei guy!" Akaya cried angrily. "He's here looking for Marui-senpai!"

At the sound of his name the redhead's bubble popped eyes lighting instantly. "Akutagawa?!" He sounded very hopeful.

"Is that so?" Yukimaru-buchou replied, pleasantly enough.

Masaharu snorted audibly unmoved by the revelation. By now most of them were rather expecting the sleepy player from Hyotei to show up had been ever since facing off against Bunta. Just as he thought a waste of time!

Sanada grumbled. "We must not allow this to continue, Yukimaru!"

"Now, now. I'm sure it isn't anything harmful," Their captain astonished calmly. "Akutagawa-kun never interrupts our practices. In fact he usually cheers on Bunta quite a bit," He turned smiling towards the redhead teen. "Isn't that right?" Marui's face flamed instantly wearing a slight grin upon his face.

Before any more could come from Akaya's mouth a positive and happy sound erupted through the air as the trademark person in question suddenly appearing wearing his trademark Hyotei Tennis uniform brimming happily and eagerly. Frankly, Masaharu had been surprised to see the other being so energetic. Usually Jirou had been too sleepy to do anything else other than sleeping around unless an interesting match had appeared, though with Bunta involved that might have been the main motivation for the Hyotei student.

"Marui-san!"

And there came Jirou speeding over like a whirlwind attaching himself to the redhead with a bright shining smile stretching across his face.

"Jirou!" Marui beamed pulling the other into a hug grinning ear to ear.

"Marui!"

"Jirou!"

"Marui!"

The sparkles that shined around them were enough to blind a man. Cringing away at the display of admiration of the two the tricksters sniffed slightly shielding his eyes from the glowing sensation that spilled around the courts; hearing the bemused hums of Yanagi and Yukimaru alike and the irritating grunting from Akaya. Jackal merely blinked quietly at Marui's and Akutagawa's chants where Yagyuu merely pushed his glasses up making no noise standing beside him, and Sanada. _Oh_ man old man Sanada bristled quietly with rage. The Vice-captain had been none too pleased with Jirou showing up and interrupting their practice nearly brimming with steam glaring at the two angrily, at least that had been one thing to entertain him. Seeing Sanada get all pissy certainly helped his mood quite a bit. In fact Masaharu felt his lips twitch into a full-blown shit-eating grin.

Anything that ended up pissing off the vice-captain had been okay in his book. Snickering quietly at the distress turning away as a dark glare shot towards him whistling innocently away concealing the amusement from the very vigilant Sanada!

"Jirou!" An unfamiliar voice called, accented and almost near quiet filled with slight exasperation echoed. "You left me behind!"

It had been at that moment when Masaharu could have swore he lost his breath staring at the teen standing before them. Tousled black hair that resembled a forest sitting upon his head matching his relatively smoothing skin that seemed to glow underneath the rays of the sun, the teen had been decked out in black jacket snuggled around his relatively thin body with a white beater with red stripes going across the sides with golden outlines. And his eyes. Never before had he ever seen eyes so _green_ ; glimmering brightly with intelligence and beauty. The trickster could barely register what had been going on unable to tear his gaze away from him.

"Oh!" The Hyotei player flushed apologetically. "Sorry Hari-kun. It was so excited to see Marui-san again, didn't mean to leave you in the dust."

Hari shook his head eased. "It's fine," He reassured. "At least I know my way a little bit now."

"Whose your friend, Jirou?" Marui piped up glancing between the two curiously.

Needlessly to say all of them were eyeing the obvious foreigner with mild curiosity and interest. The accent had given him away though the closeness between the Hyotei player and him managed to captured Marui's general interest.

"Yep!" Jirou seemed proud. "Hari-kun is a friend of mine from overseas. Took me awhile to badger him over here to see me!"

"I was a bit busy back home," Hari explained truthfully, rubbing the back sheepishly. "But I finally managed to get some free time on my side to finally come for a visit."

Yukimaru's eyes glinted brightly. "From England?"

"Yep." Hari nodded. "My Japanese still needs a bit of work so please be patient with me. Oh, I suppose I should introduce myself? Sorry," He gave a sheepish smile. "My name is Potter Harry. It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Name's Marui Bunta. Any friend of Jirou is a friend of mine!" The resident redhead grinned waving happily. "Just call me Bunta!"

Jackal gave a quiet, but overall friendly smile. "Jackal Kuwahara."

"Sanada Genichirou, vice-captain of the Rikkaidai Tennis Club." Old man Sanada introduced with a booming voice, nodding sharply. "Welcome to Japan. I hope that your stay so far has been satisfactory."

Yagyuu pushed up his glasses bending a nod. "Yagyuu Hiroshi, third year. Have you been in Japan long?"

"Kirihara Akaya!" Their brat introduced with pride, grinning widely probably glad to have someone that appeared around his own age. "So you're from England huh? Are you any good at tennis? Can we have a match later?" The eagerness from Akaya had not been unfounded. Anticipation rippled through the air the need and desire to wanting to have a match against the foreigner; all of them wondering how much of a challenge that the other would provide.

Hari had a rather slim figure compared to the rest of them there had been muscles though thinly sculptured though his movement showed how obviously fast the raven truly could be. His body language that rolled off of revealed that he indeed had been athletic, if slightly on the scrawny side. The movement from him spoke of confident if slight shyness given the adorable blush that flashed across his face. Masaharu could not suppress a grin watching how awkward the teen in front of him had been, if only Akaya could be that cute. Judging by the way his captain had been eyeing him it seemed that Yukimaru had similar thoughts watching as his captain approached him.

"I am the captain of Rikkaidai's tennis team." Yukimaru introduced, smiling holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Harry grasped his hand shaking it politely and firmly.

"Over to the side is our data analyst, Yanagi Renji." The brunet rose his hand giving a short nod in greeting.

Masaharu choose that moment to stroll over smirking with a leer. "Niou Masaharu." He grinned further. "Puri~"

Hari did not blink at his statement merely casting a smile towards him. Another point within his favor the trickster decided, happy with the revelation. Cute and smart just the way he liked them!

"I'd like to request a match." Yukimaru asked. "To test my skills against one from Europe."

Jirou's body began to shake stifling the laughter threatening to escape his lips before snickering loudly enough to gain attention from even near bystandards nearly everyone looked at him oddly. Hari, on the other hand, did not appear to be even relatively pensive instead looking rather passive expression that rested upon his face. It piqued Masaharu's curiosity to why the younger did not seem moved or offended by the laughter. In fact almost seemed to expect it! In fact, he could have swore there had been a slight smile briefly upon Hari's face.

"Jirou?" Marui seemed taken aback by the reaction.

"H-Hari can't play Tennis!" Jirou giggled between his laughter. "H-he is SO bad at it. It's pretty hilarious!"

His friend sent him a stare. "Do you have to put it that way?"

"It's funny!" He defended unable to fight off the smile. "We had the entire Hyotei Tennis Club try to teach him how to hit a tennis ball. Even Sakaki tried to help, we even got a bunch of high schooler's too!"

Hari did not even blink. "Must you keep reminding me of my utter humiliation?" He inquired, sarcastically.

"You have to admit." Jirou began, managing to get a hold of himself. "It's not something you see every day. Managing to knock out several players-"

"I didn't mean to do that!" Hari's face light up red. "It was an accident!"

Jirou's brow arched slightly amused. "Mhmmm. I'm sure, taking out all those poor seniors-"

Hari groaned covering his face with his hand embarrassed by the teasing from his friend.

"Seniors?" Sanada inquired, worriedly sweat slipping down from his forehead.

"Yep!" Jirou nodded mischievously. "He knocked them all out. Without even trying, you'd have to be there to witness it!"

"Can you please stop?" Hari commented, flatly. "I think they get it. I'm horrible at tennis and have no future in the sport can we move onto a different subject?"

"That bad, huh?" Masaharu mused, curling his lips into a grin. Many thoughts began to circle within his mind playing out the scenario several times over. "Maybe ya just need a proper teacher~"

Yukimaru appeared thoughtful. "I have time to spare." He smiled.

Strange. Very strange. Yukimaru-buchou never had a problem with aiding players that were having difficulty, staring to learn the rules or needed some outside advice though in turn expected growth and strength as the outcome. Strength had become the Rikkaidai motto through and through, even if they had initial lost to Seigaku the next year would see a growth in improvement as the third years prepared to move on to the high school circuits. However, seeing their captain offered had struck a chord of curiosity within the trickster watching apprehensively from the sidelines.

Hari blinked, and then shifted awkwardly. "I don't want to disturb your practice, Yukimaru-san. Especially with how busy you all seem to be." The sincerity and genuine in his tone sounded like gospel to Masaharu so innocent, so truthful too and yet a flicker of interest flared within the emerald eyes that burned brightly.

"I don't mind." Their captain's smile had been warm, pleasant too. "Ne, Sanada?"

The grumpy old man grunted. "Very well," He allowed curtly. "Yukimaru and I will teach you properly."

In the end the entire Rikkaidai team found themselves torn between befuddlement and absolute hilarity. Every single ball that Harry tried to hit ended up going off trail and barely getting to the other side all in all the teen suffered enough embarrassment for one day. They decided to spare him further humiliation by allowing him to watch the rest of them play their matches with one another.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Frankly, Harry had been relatively surprised by their generosity in the first place. Jirou brought up Rikkaidai as one of the top Tennis teams throughout the circuit not only due to their power but their skill and bonds having been at the top for the last three years in a row dominating the tournaments almost effortlessly. Watching the doubles match that went on between Niou-Yagyuu and Marui-Kirihara seeing their movements without sound communicating almost telepathically, connecting together almost seamlessly; meeting their respected opponents reaction, though it had been obvious to him that one side had an advantage over the other.

"Ah!" Jirou's voice boomed excitedly, leaning forward. "Niou and Yagyuu are doing their copy thing!"

Yukimaru nodded solemnly. "Seems that Niou is now Sanada and Yagyuu is Yanagi."

"Wait…." Sanada's brows creased. "Did Yagyuu not become me and Niou turn into Yanagi?"

"I thought so myself," Yanagi prompted, frowning.

Jackal hesitated. "A… are you two sure? I could have sworn they both switched beforehand."

"Are you sure?" Jirou joined in on the conversation equally confused, and uncertain.

"Yes!" Jackal exclaimed before faltering. "A-at least I think so?"

That had been something Harry did not understand flickering back onto the match other than witnessing the utter crushing defeat that Marui and Kirihara had been suffering at the hand of the trickster-gentleman pair, the wizard found himself slightly confused by their comments. While their overall appearance had been altered, at a relatively quickened pace, it had been very obvious to him whom Niou and Yagyuu were current. Copying ones mannerisms and techniques had not been an easy feat; though merely learning and being were completely different. Niou had been Niou and Yagyuu had been Yagyuu; just like Sanada had been Sanada and Yanagi had been Yanagi; each of them felt differently to him, neither of them were the same.

His eyes focused on the four that were pinned against one another on the court battling to win despite the clear disadvantage that the other two had, bemused though over all.

Needless to say, Harry found himself thoroughly enjoying the match.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The rest of the match ended up being an utter slaughter with the resident Trickster and Gentleman overcoming the top. The match had already been decided before it had even begun. Renji had not been surprised by the turn of events, even with the amount of growth they had gone through over the year and Akaya's own development Niou and Yagyuu had the upper hand right from the start.

"Argh!" Akaya grunted. "Just wait! I'll beat the two of you soon enough!"

Sanada threw a stern glare. "Tarundo."

"I collected a great amount of data from the match," Renji informed. "I'll make a new training regime later on after I go over the data."

"Oh?" Yukimaru's eyes flashed brightly. "I look forward to it, Renji." He smiled relatively brightly.

"It was great, Marui!"Akutagawa's eyes sparkled brightly beaming in front of the redhead. "Absolutely amazing!"

The redhead, despite the loss, seemed to grin at the positive reinforcement from the Hyotei player. "Just wait, I'll get strong enough beat those two jokers soon enough!" He informed, pounding the fist on his chest proudly.

"Do not get ahead of yourself!" Sanada boomed seriously. "It takes great dedication and training to get on Niou's and Yagyuu's level!"

Somehow Renji should have really expected such a turn of events. Not only had there been another Sanada standing within the group there had been three standing side by side with one another unrepentant and indistinguishable from one another. From top to bottom their aesthetics appeared to be similar straight down from the height and hair to the stoic expression. The air filled with budding annoyance sensing the upcoming eruption from one of the Sanadas, clearly offended by the childish antics of their doubles players. Not an uncommon occurrence. Niou had been quite the copier managing to copy a person right down to the very play style, and Yagyuu had a particularly affinity due to the tutoring from his doubles partner.

It usually ended with giant headaches all around.

"Enough of this!" Sanada began, eyes twitching. "I am the _real_ Sanada."

The second Sanada frowned thinly shooting a glare. "I am the _real_ one. You are a fake."

"Both of you stop this at once." The third prompted, angrily. "This foolishness has gone on long enough. Remove those silly costumes that you have on immediately!"

The three glared at each other with vicious stepping past their respected bubble spaces with air building up between them as a fight threatening to break out of the three of them. Yukimaru kept his face blank, there had been a slight tingle of amusement, yet kept quite watching the scenario playing out. The rest seemed unfazed merely watching in utter dismay.

That had been until Hari-kun step forward.

"The real _Sanada_ is the one on the _left_." He gestured towards the left. "Yagyuu is on the _right_. Which leaves the center to be _Niou_."

Silence at first.

"Doubtful!" The first boomed. "I am the real one!"

The third frowned. "You must be mistaken. I am clearly the real Sanada!"

"Thank you for at least believing in me," The second commented, sighing with some relive.

Hari stared at the last two. "I'm not wrong," He said confidently with a smile. "I might not have known all of you that long but I can tell an imposter when I see one."

That had been the end of it as the third and first Sanadas removed their masks and wigs staring at the smaller teen with looks of somber unable to continue their little prank further. Renji had been surprised at the turn of events blinking rapidly at how easily the foreigner managed to discover the two. Not even Yukimaru had been able to do that.

"Oh!" Akutagawa beamed. "You are amazing Hari! I couldn't even tell them apart!"

Akaya slide up next to him. "How did you know? No one can usually tell them apart!"

"They feel differently." He explained, slowly with a slight ' _what-can-you-do_ ' wave of his hand. "That's how I was unable to tell them apart. They might have been able to look and have Sanada-san's mannerisms and all, but in the end Niou and Yagyuu are themselves. It had been a good performance," The teen added pleasantly. "I almost believed it."

Silence enveloped them all staring at Hari with widened eyes. This had never been done before someone managing to see through the illusion almost instantly; Renji itched at the chance at being able to talk with him more on the subject. It would be an interesting amount of data to extract from him and put it to practice. Being the data analyst of the team demanded no less. He could feel his fingers beginning to twitch wanting to pull out his laptop and begin to prove the teen instantly.

However, he refrained. The brunet knew how in bad taste it might have went, though Renji did plan on talking with Hari on a later date when able.

"Ah, Hari!" Akutagawa sounded distress pointing to his watch. "We need to go! We promised to go and meet the others, c'mon!"

The teen nodded, flushing a bit. "Oh right. Um," His eyes flickered back bowing politely. "Thank you for everything today, I appreciate it. I hope we can do this again some time."

"You are welcome at Rikkaidai, Potter Hari." Yukimaru commented sincerely. "Until we meet again."

As the rest of the team bid their farewells to Akutagawa and his companion watching them head off into the distance leaving them alone. They began to walk back to practice only for them to pause within their stride noticing Niou looking on in the distance, his hand gripping the handle of his racket tightly.

"Niou?"

Yagyuu appeared concerned with his partner as did the rest of them. The silent response began to stir ripples of worry for their trickster glancing between them uncertain wondering how to approach him.

"Niou?"

Yukimaru and Sanada paused within their strides once noticing the quietness of their natural trickster, expressionless and controlled. Something akin to trepidation ran up Renji's spine wondering what exactly what his two friends were thinking. Not that he could largely blame them for concealing and masking their emotions. Even he currently had been doing so keeping a close eye upon the silveret. No words came from him casually building up the sense of worry that shared among them, even young Akaya seemed to be disturbed by the lack of reaction.

Marui's eyes narrowed. "Niou?"

Jackal stood quietly next to his doubles partner awaiting an answer subtly shifting his gaze from the trickster to Yagyuu and back again as the resident gentleman's normal cooled demeanor carried a sense of worry for Niou.

Niou's hands twirled with his racket staring forwards unrepentant eyes gleamed quietly within the rays of the sun.

"Things have gotten interesting, _piyo_ ~"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Needless to say the trickster gained far more than just an interest in the resident foreigner tagging alongside Bunta whenever his friend decided to go and visit at Hyotei whenever possible. Getting through the security had not been an issue for him, slipping into of his many illusions evading students and teachers alike with ease. Hardly anyone managed to see past the costumes and tricks he came up with mastering them over the years.

Until Hari had come.

It had been a first for him. Never before had anyone seen past his illusions, his pranks and jokes not even his own family!

To find someone like that had been similar to discovering an black opal in the rough; near impossible. And yet, it finally happened. The desire to know more about Hari blossomed nigh immediately as his interest focused on the teen, though hoped not in a frivolously way. Masaharu liked to think he wasn't some creeper that stalked girls. Those types of people were disgusting. He had some self respect for himself and others, despite his pranking. Only that Fuji guy fit into that category and those Higa guys, maybe that Mizuki freak from St. Rudolph too. Too damn controlling for his own liking having pity for whomever they set their sights upon.

Bunta blew his bubble gum making his way to the Hyotei courts whistling quietly to himself observing the largeness of the building.

"Damn," He murmured appreciatively. "I guess it's true what they say. Money is everything."

Masaharu wisely kept his comments to himself surveying the area. "Where's the Akutagawa?"

"Over there." Bunta answered, lazily nodded towards the belchers were their sleepy friend had been laying quietly undisturbed by the noises that erupted from the rest of the Hyotei team. Shaking his head concealing a smothering smile fading narrowing his eyes. "Looks like old Sakaki is here too."

"Who cares about that hard ass?" He asked, sarcastically.

"I just don't wanna get my ass thrown out." Bunta retorted flatly. "Or worse getting my ass kicked by Atobe."

The trickster rolled his eyes unimpressed by the excuse. "Whatever," He drawled out. "Anything else you can see?"

"Nope."

Masaharu concealed the disappoint he felt choosing instead to switch into another costume ignoring the incredulous noises from his friend. One would have that he'd be used to him changing given how often he did so.

"O-oi!" Bunta spluttered out. "Where do you think yer going?!"

"Gonna look around." He answered, dawning his Atobe appearance and drawled out with the trademark ' _ahhh_ ~' sound, smirking arrogantly proceeded around the place.

No surprise that Hyotei apparently had been a much larger compared to Rikkaidai given the status and nature of the school. Impressive with all the fountains and building that took up the vicinity with the lush of green accompanying the area, glowing brightly underneath the rays of the sun shining down upon the grass; trimming the bushes concealing the garden filled with beautiful flowers accenting the building's decor.

The trickster wondered just who the hell actually looked after the place and how much they were being paid.

He had to give the school at least some credit. The place looked top notch compared to the far more public schools like Rikkaidai, nearly smelling the rich upper-class like aroma that the place gave off. Almost made him puke, really. Not having anything really against the rich and fabulous, but there had been only so much which Masaharu could take before losing his lunch. Coming from a relatively normal working class family seeing establishment being practically shoved into his face openly turned him right off, but he stopped and remembered the fact Bunta and himself came to Hyotei willingly. Nonetheless, the trickster hoped that they could finish up and go already.

The entire place made his nerves get all irritate. Maybe sometime after they sampled some of the food. Even he could not deny the delicious dishes that they made deciding to take the opportunity since they came all this way.

"You know." A voice drawled pausing Masaharu in his steps. "I didn't think that Hyotei had visitors."

Masaharu-as-Atobe arched a brow. "Haa~? Ore-sama doesn't remember anything about visitors," He stated dramatically running his hands through the locks with a smirk eyes scanning around before landing upon the person he had been looking for. Laying on the grass with a rather old, and torn book had been Hari focused completely on whatever he had been reading.

The emerald pools sliding over towards him bemused. " _Mhmmm_ ," Hari hummed blandly. "I'm sure Keigo will be happy to learn that you're impersonating him."

"…" Masaharu pouted removing the wig and the jacket. "How did you know it's me?"

Hari gave a quiet laugh. "I told you before didn't I?"

"Call me curious." The trickster responded.

"You feel differently." Hari answered vaguely as before.

That statement confused the hell out of him. No one seemed to understand what he had meant even talking with Bunta about it on the way over it appeared to have some hyper-feeling thing that went over his head. Somehow Masaharu wanted to know more.

He slides beside him.

"Wanna tell me more?"

Hari closed his book giving him his fullest attention. "That interested?"

"I'm interested in you." Masaharu confessed.

"It might take awhile," He pointed out.

The trickster grinned. "I have all day."

And the look that appeared on Hari's face had been enough to ensnaring his attention. Ignoring the sound of his heart beating against his chest far too busy listening and staring at the boy next to him. Perhaps, this is what they called loved at second meeting.

* * *

Chapter End.

I recently got back into Tenpuri by pure accident and didn't really intent to, just something that I stumbled upon captured my attention and VOLIA! Here is Spellbound that came into creation. This is one of several ideas that have come to mind with the span of a several weeks or so, mainly due to being ill for the longest time. That aside it took me several re-writes for Spellbound to be the way that I want but I think this version is one far betters ones over all, though whether I come back to this or one of the other PoT x HP ideas that may appear.

That aside I do have a tumblr account for my fanfic writing called Azurezwrites dot tumblr dot com if you are interested or keeping up with updates for my other fics and such!

Anyway please leave constructive criticism in your review!


End file.
